Sasha the Invincible Girl
by PS61521
Summary: ShadowTeenGirl and PS61521 are having a friendly competition to see who can give a better story explaining Megamind's childhood friend. Please read and review with comments and if you want to vote Favorite the story you like better.
1. Chapter 1

**ShadowTeenGirl and PS61521 are having a friendly competition to see who can give a better story explaining Megamind's childhood friend. She is writing Isabelle and Azul, about Isabelle an independent Hispanic girl who always saw Megamind as a hero. Her story will be told from different points-of-view. I am writing Sasha the Invincible Girl about Sasha a strange, shy, girl who likes the strange and unusual. It will be in third-person. Please read and review with comments and if you want to vote Favorite the story you like better.**

Sasha the Invincible Girl

Sasha's story starts off a little different from that of normal girl's, her father, Abraham, went to prison when she turned four for armed robbery and killing a police officer. Her mother, Diana, had a drug addiction that took most of her time, so Sasha spent a lot of time with Abraham at the Metro City Prison for The Criminally Gifted. This is where she meets Megamind. Their first meeting happened shortly after her father's arrest. Sasha started walking down the dark hallway, she laughed to herself at the fact that the security in a high security prison didn't care that a child walked the halls alone. All of a sudden a little blue boy ran from the Warden's office carrying a key ring. He crashed into Sasha with an "umph" and looked down at her wide-eyed.

"Another kid? What are you doing here?" the blue boy asked still on top of Sasha. She stayed there staring at his big green eyes. "Can you talk?"

"Y….yes…My father is a prisoner here," She stumbled through her words shyly.

"And they let you in?" He still hadn't move off of her.

"Can you get off of me? I feel like you should buy me dinner first," She smiled shyly.

"Oh, right! Wait. What?" he stood and helped her up.

"Sorry, I have a twisted sense of humor," she started warming up as he held her hand; "You don't get much company here do you?"

He instantly dropped her hand and blushed a deep red, "No, not many. You are the first kid I have seen."

"Ah, well, introductions are in order, I am Sasha, you are, green eyes?" she smiled eyeing him.

"Green eyes?" he questioned.

"That's your name? Cool!" She giggled punching his arm. Her shy barrier fell instantly he had a strange side and she liked that.

"No, my name is EPB," when she tilted her head to the side he explained, "Escape Plan Blue."

"Sounds like a name a group of prisoners would give a child. I will call you Big Head," she smiled as his face shined with hurt. "Don't like it? Alright, inside a big head must be a…'Mega Mind' so I shall call you Megamind. Is that alright, green eyes?" he nodded wistfully as he pondered the name. "Alright, Megamind. I am glad to meet you."

"Sasha?! Where did you get off too? You need to stay with daddy who knows who is wondering around a prison!" A big burly man with a snake climbing out the eye of a skull tattooed on his arm and a black tear drop on his cheek came down the hall.

"Oh, hello father, I was just having a conversation with Megamind here. We stole the keys from the Warden. You have to promise to be nice to Megamind in order to get the keys," Sasha smiled at the big man with her hands behind her back.

The big man looked at EPB and sighed, "I am Abraham," he held out his hand and Megamind started to shake it but the man shook his head, "I don't want to shake your hand, I want the keys!"

Sasha stamped her small foot and put her hands on her hips, "Daddy!"

The man shivered as the boy's eyes went wide, "fine!" he held out his hand and the boy wrapped his hand around the man's index finger, "Now, give me…"

"Daddy!" Sasha interrupted.

"May I have the keys?" He corrected but when she shot him a stern look he added, "please?" Megamind handed over the keys with shaking hands.

"Why are you in here?" Megamind asked quietly.

"Armed robbery and killing a cop," Abraham said eyeing the keys.

Sasha smiled, "Megamind is my new best friend Daddy and I want to hang out with him all the time!" The man nodded and walked away staring at the keys. Sasha then turned back to Megamind, "What do you think of my father?"

"He is scary," Megamind stammered.

"Ah, I am scary, he is a big baby," Sasha smiled blowing on her nails.

"How are you scary?" He looked at her, really looked at her. Her tiny body looked like pale yellow skin over bones, her platinum blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and her bangs came down over her dark brown eyes. She had a gaped smile where teeth had started falling out. Her shirt had small straps and only covered her top half, if that, he could see the bottom of her ribs. Her shorts showed her thin legs and she wore dark blue sandals that revealed her dark red toes. "Do you ever eat?" Her body looked sickly.

A deep red blush like a sunburn spread over her face, "I do, it's just I get sick a lot so I throw up a lot and it causes me to lose my baby teeth fast and not gain any weight. I know I am not pretty and curved like normal beautiful women," Tears started to pool in her eyes but none fell down her cheeks. Her eyes darkened to black and she frowned with a strange smile underneath.

"I think you are perfect the way you are," Megamind smiled at her.

"You do?" She looked up at him with a large smile.

"Of course," He looked into her black eyes.

"I have blue skin too," she turned over her arm to reveal strong blue veins.

"You do!" He stared at her, he felt like he finally fit in with someone. They caused trouble for the Warden and played tricks on Abraham, the year progressed smoothly.

The next year Megamind turned six and started school. Sasha was a year younger so he didn't think she would go yet to his surprise she stood in front of the prison buss. "I am smarter than the average girl, Megamind. Come on we will be late for 'Lil' Gifted School for lil' gifted kids,'" she said in her sarcastic way with her hand on her hip.

"I never doubted your intelligence, I thought you would find a way to escape the twisted torcher of shool," Megamind laughed jumping on the bus with a grin.

"And miss the other children," she laughed running after him. They rode to school laughing about the fun they would have at 'shool.'

When they got there though Sasha's shy nature returned, a boy held the teacher's desk over his head and flew around the room. "Oh, my Green Eyes! Another freak, maybe this won't be too bad."

The room suddenly stopped the excitement and stared at the two, the flying boy stared in disgust, "Who are you?"

"I am Megamind and this is Sasha," he smiled innocently.

Sasha knew instantly that they were not going to be accepted, she smiled anyway.

The flying boy looked back at the class, "Name's Tim. I am the hero of this classroom so you must be the villain and you must be the sidekick."

Sasha made a face, "I am sure you think you are the hero but I highly doubt you could do anything," she murmured under her breath.

**Please comment what you think of my little girl and let us know which story you like better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I love the things that are going on with this story already! Just so you know, you can change who you are voting for as the stories progress and if you follow both that is okay your vote won't be noted until both stories are finished and a favorite is how you vote, following is just so you can follow the stories. So, thank you for your reading! I am so glad you are joining our fun!**

"What was that, Sidekick?" Tim asked as he flew over to his seat next to the teacher.

Sasha stared blankly at Tim, she couldn't bring herself to speak again. Her body shook but Megamind looked lost and hurt. Minion swam around in his round fishbowl and tried to distract Megamind without drawing Sasha's attention. Minion and Sasha got along alright but he always feared she would sacrifice him if she got the chance, that or eat him. Even though she promised fish tasted terrible to her. Megamind still never let Minion out of his sight, being the only thing he had from his parents and his only friend for so long. The other children smiled at Tim but seemed to be appalled by the blue boy in prison orange holding a talking fish. Sasha ignored their eyes on her as she smoothed out her oversized blue dress, a girl in the back of the classroom piped up, "Are you anorexic? That is sick!"

A little boy continued the torture, "I guess she fits the dumb blonde though." He didn't quite know the word stereotype yet, being only six.

Megamind's eyes widened, they were making fun of his beautiful friend and not him? What strange world this was. He opened his mouth but Sasha shook her head, "I am okay," she whispered as her dark expression told him otherwise.

The teacher called them from the door and told them to sit on the side. They did and she started talking about English. Sasha stayed silent through the whole lesson until playtime. They went outside and Sasha ran as far from the group as she could until her lungs gave out and she collapsed onto the ground by a tree. Megamind followed and sat next to her, "Aren't you allergic to grass?" he asked hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, so? I will be red next time they see me and swollen, maybe they will shut up about my figure! I wore a baggy dress for this reason!" Her face burned red already and her arms started welting.

Megamind knew she had not been okay but he couldn't defy her and embarrass her in front of a class that already hated them. "Sasha, come on, we need to get you cleaned up," he stood and grabbed her arm but she let it fall from his hands like a corpse. She played dead when she got upset and it always freaked Megamind out. "Don't do this! Minion and I are your friends!"

She turned away from him on her side, "Minion is scared of me. Just like the class would be if I actually talked to them. I think I will stay out here until the buss comes," she scratched her arm viciously. Megamind knew she would have her arm skinned shortly if he left her so he sat Minion on the ground and picked her up, then sat Minion on her stomach. She did not say anything as he carried her inside to the sink. She burrowed her face into his shoulder and scratched her arm. He sat her on the counter and took a wet towel to wipe her off with it, the welts didn't start to lessen for a few minutes but she stopped scratching and started cooing as the cool cloth removed the itch.

Tim flew into the classroom, "you aren't supposed to be in here until the teacher says it is time!" he said flying over to them.

"Do you ever walk?" Sasha mumbled.

"What? Sidekick, you really need to speak up," Tim said putting his hands on his hips, "Go back outside!"

"Not until I get the grass oil off of her," Megamind informed him, "You go outside and tell the teacher she fell and is covered, she may need to go home and take her medicine."

"I don't listen to you! She cannot go home the first day of school!" Tim said as he flew outside.

"I don't have any medication; I barely have enough money to eat!" Sasha eyed him curiously.

"I know that but it showed us he only cares about those who follow him absently. I am sorry you are itchy though. Is it getting any better?" he looked over her arms, face, and chest to see how bad the welts were. They had shrunk and he smiled.

The teacher called everyone in just as he had scrubbed the last of the oil off and the welts faded. They were lucky to get to it so fast. "What are you two doing in here?" the teacher asked, Megamind and Sasha didn't bother to memorize her name.

"Sasha got too hot so we brought her in to get a drink," Megamind explained.

"I don't understand why they allowed you to bring a fish to the school in the first place but if it gets to hot again tell me and I will bring it inside," the teacher said sternly apparently not taking the time to memorize their names either.

Megamind didn't feel like correcting her so he just smiled and said, "Yes ma'am."

Snack time came next and the teacher passed out some animal crackers and smiled at the 'good' children and kind of tossed the snacks to Megamind and Sasha. Sasha gave Minion hers, "I don't like animal crackers." Even though she was not anorexic she still knew what it felt like to miss a meal so it didn't seem like that big a deal to share her disgusting snack.

"Look," a girl said pointing at her dropping the crackers in the little hole on the orb, "She isn't eating! She is anorexic!"

Sasha stared at them blankly and waited for the students to turn around, they avoided her gaze and she smiled darkly, "I said I don't like animal crackers," she whispered and Megamind laughed nervously.

Each child was then assigned two days a month to bring snack time, and the school day ended with the two riding on the bus quietly. They reached the prison and the prisoners meet them at the inside gate, "How was school?"

"Did you make friends?"

"Were there any with rich parents?"

"Did you play nice?"

Each prisoner piped up asking the children with smiles and all they could do was nod and smile, _why hurt them with the truth?_ Sasha thought. Then her father came to the front, "Where there any boys?" Of course that was where her father's mind was. After a year he realized that even though Megamind and Sasha got along well he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her.

Sasha considered telling her father about Tim and watching her father on his next prison break tearing the boy apart but she realized she loved her father too much to do that to him. "Nope, none at all," she smiled innocently at him. He only nodded and walked away.

The next day Tim brought popcorn and cooked it with his eyes. "What? Seriously! They find him normal and amazing? He cooks with his eyes! I am just skinny!" Sasha murmured angrily.

"Sasha, calm down. He is an idiot. We came from nearby planets and he was a bully then," Megamind sighed.

Sasha sighed, "Well tomorrow is your turn. We are bringing pop'ed corn! I will help you build something."

That night they stayed up all night building a body for Minion with a lazar attached to cook the corn and they brought a bucket of corn to school the next day. Megamind stood up front and controlled Minion with a remote. Minion danced and smiled at the class then the lazar came out and he shot it at the bucket of corn but instead of popping like the stuff Tim brought it burst into flames. Tim and Sasha jumped up as the others screamed. Sasha grabbed Minion pulling the lazar out and removing his bowl from the body. Tim sucked in the flames and smoke. The teacher put a gold star on Tim's chest and sent Megamind to the corner. "He didn't do anything wrong!" Sasha yelled at the teacher. The class gasped at her first audible words.

Everyone stared and Sasha about continued but Megamind grabbed her hand, "Don't, it is okay."

Sasha relaxed her shoulders and stared blankly ahead. Tim looked at her, "How did you do that? How do you control her like that?"

Megamind looked confused, he didn't control her. "He can because he is the Master Overlord of Satan. I must do whatever he says," Sasha said never changing her look and keeping her voice very stable and serious.

The class gasped and the teacher nearly fainted, "I am not! I am not Satan or whatever!" Megamind shook his head and waved his hands franticly.

"Yes you are, oh powerful one," Sasha said bowing very sternly.

The teacher put them both in the corner and the class got to have a longer recess to help them get over the horror of Sasha's words.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Sasha smiled with her head down. She had long mastered the art of speaking where only Megamind could hear.

"I cannot believe you convinced the whole shool I am the overlord of Satan! What does that even mean?" He looked at her and the teacher smacked a ruler on her desk. He quickly looked back at the floor.

"I don't know but it sounded good," Sasha smiled; she had more stealth than him, "What should we do tomorrow, Master?"

"Don't call me that!" the teacher smacked the desk again and they stayed quiet.

**Oh, my! What an interesting first couple of days, by the way, I just guessed they were six and in the first grade…I don't know, I think that is a good place to start. Megamind is having a hard time with Sasha getting less shy. She needs to stay shy a little longer. I hope you enjoyed them. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate wasting space on my stories but I don't like leaving a negative reviewer unanswered. I want to fix my mistakes but I kind of feel like I need to defend Sasha a little as well.**

**Dear Guest,**

**First I would like to say thank you for your review, whoever you are! Always good to hear from a reviewer. I hate that you think it is uninteresting; I am trying to lay down a plot. Sasha is pretty much telling the story and it kind of is about her right now, Megamind is the hero in my story and he is defending Sasha. Sasha is mature for her age, which is five by the way not six; she grew up with a criminal father who ignored her and a drugged up mother who leaves her at a prison. Thank you for calling her perfect though, she is me, everything I was at that age. I had to draw from what I knew to make a good friend for him. Well, other than the fact she has a friend, no one wanted to be friends with the "anorexic blonde girl." Yes, my six-year-old classmates introduced me to the word anorexic and all of the blonde jokes, including the more perverse ones. I am showing their age because the term they want is bulimic, throwing up after eating. Don't worry though; all of the blonde jokes will be clean. Also, the school is for the gifted, gifted children know a little more than regular children normally. It was also a one room school house which has children of different ages in the same class but learning different lessons, my mother went to one. Now, about Satan, my four-year-old cousin used to tell me about Satan and Jesus dying when I babysat for him and his six-year-old brother. Though, I gave no indication that the other children had any idea what she was talking about other than gasping and that was probably because the teacher nearly fainted. I did write a more 'normal' six-year-old in Rosie's First Shot, my Hunger Games one-shot. I welcome you to read and review that story as well. I hope I provide some better insight into Sasha and her effect on Megamind but I don't want to change him too much. If you continue reading I welcome your reviews, under your name of course so I don't have to ruin everyone else's story time with my reply.**

**PS61521.**

**Also, ****_Fantasticfish1021_****, I love the name by the way! You are so sweet for standing up for me. Thank you! I hope I live up to your expectations and I would welcome your ideas on how to improve Sasha and how to write high school. Not looking forward to sending Sasha to school should be interesting. I would reply in a PM but I wanted you to be recognized.**

**Okay, now, on to the story. Where are we? I think I will have the story progress a little slower than I have been. I want them to make it through at least a Semester of school. So far they have been here a few days.**

After the exploding, Satan incident the teacher kept a close eye on Megamind and Sasha who went back to mumbling instead of speaking up. Megamind still wanted to make friends though so when the other children asked him to join their dodge ball game he quickly agreed. Sasha was weary but she joined after Megamind pouted with his big green eyes. The children picked teams with Tim as the Capitan and left Megamind and Sasha on the wall as last picked. Sasha got really nervous, she had never played dodge ball before and it scared her that they were the only ones left. Megamind prepared a stance but she knew he had no idea what he was doing. The balls came flying at them and Sasha tried to run from them but Megamind got hit several times when he finally grabbed Sasha and put her behind him. He let the balls hit him causing him to step back and Sasha to fall behind him. They were both horrified at the game but they knew that wouldn't be the last time they had to play. Sasha put a cool cloth on Megamind's bruises so the prisoners wouldn't get too worried about them.

"Thank you for saving me, Green Eyes," Sasha sighed placing a cool rag on his head. Even though she named him Megamind she couldn't keep herself from calling him Green Eyes.

"You and Minion are my best friends and I would do anything for you," he grabbed her hand and held it.

She starred at her hand, "I don't think I will ever get used to how touchy you are. I think we shouldn't play Dodge ball again."

"Okay, we won't not until I build a force field to protect you," he dropped her hand and went off to bed to think about his next invention.

Weeks passed before he completed the helmet but by that point Sasha had trained to run pretty fast. They initiated the dodge ball match and Megamind asked that Sasha sit out. Sasha did. He then strapped his helmet on and placed his binky in the top to power it. "Okay!" he said as he placed his hands behind his back. The balls started flying at him and they reached a foot in front of him and lazars shot out of the helmet throwing the balls in all directions with great force. One crashed through a window, one hit the Warden's car by some miracle, and one flew at the teacher. Tim flew up and blocked the ball with his chest before it could hit the teacher. No one paid attention to Sasha lying on the ground. Megamind frowned at the damage he caused, "I guess I used too much force." He looked around until his eyes landed on where Sasha had been sitting; she lay on the ground near the bench not moving. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, "Sasha? Are you okay? Oh, no! I never meant to hurt you! Please be okay!" he cried and held her.

Sasha smiled at him, "I am okay, it only hurts when I breath," He touched her stomach and she flinched, "Okay, that hurts too. Next time I wear the helmet and you stand behind me."

An ambulance was called and Sasha had to be taken to the Metro City Hospital. Tim got a gold star and Megamind was sent to the corner to worry about Sasha and then about what he really wanted. He realized he was so much better at being the 'bad boy' than anything good. He decided he would try his best to be evil and never let fitting in come between Sasha and safety. She had a fractured wrist where she tried to catch the ball and a bruise spreading over the front of her body, she would miss a few days of school but would live. Megamind decided to let her recover before sharing his plans for being evil. "I want to design a bomb that will paint the whole class blue like us!" he said when she had her arm cleared for regular use.

"Won't we get in big trouble for that?" Sasha asked slightly concerned.

"Probably but I don't think there is anyone in that class that deserves fair treatment. I am going to show Tim he cannot ignore your life just because you won't follow him. I care about you and I will never hurt you again," he held her wrist in his hand and rubbed it gently.

Sasha smiled at him, she didn't want Megamind to change, he had been perfect the way he was but if he wanted to change she would not stop him. "I am in. I will find us a perfect place to build the bomb but let's save it for the last week of shool. Winter break is coming up and I would rather enjoy the time outside in the snow," they agreed to wait until school started up again to make the bomb and to prefect it so they wouldn't fail. Winter break passed smoothly with Diana even visited with news, she would be going to rehab in the spring. Abraham had decided to give up on the prison breaks and try to get out for good so he could be with his wife and daughter in a normal setting. He even told Megamind that if he kept on the straight and narrow he may consider adopting him and getting him out of prison for good.

When shool started again, Sasha grabbed Megamind and started walking, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To Hell, come on," she replied not stopping.

Megamind couldn't keep his fear contained, "What? Are you serious?"

Minion's eyes went wide, "You are joking, right Sasha?"

She rolled her eyes, "for an evil boy you have no sense of adventure."

"Hell is not an adventure; I am not really the Master overlord of whatever!" Megamind tried to pull his arm from her hand.

"Oh, you big baby, we are here!" she let go of his arm to show him an abandoned building. "Isn't it perfect?" He was speechless, it was perfect.

**I hope this makes the people who wanted more of Megamind as the lead happy. I am sorry, I wasn't trying to push him to the side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you read the last chapter. If you wanted to skip my commentary just go until it is all normal and not bolded. I bold the text when I am talking as PS61521.**

**Chapter Four**

The building was perfect but they couldn't explore it in depth until later, they had to get to school. Minion tried to stay upright in his bowl as they ran to the prison bus. They were closer to the school but if they went straight to school they would be found out. The bus pulled out the second they jumped on and they collapsed in their seats. "Made it!" Sasha exclaimed. Megamind starred at her, how could a five-year-old do all she did? He knew he did amazing things but he was a big-headed alien. She frowned at him, "What's wrong?"

He had to ask it, "How are you so smart?"

She blushed, "I'm really not. I just work really hard to be like normal children."

"But you know so much!" She had gotten him started.

"I know a lot about life because of my life," she sighed, "how many little girls grew up with a father who was in and out of prison? A mother who ignored her to the point she left her daughter at a prison? My father took me with him when he committed those crimes. I watched a man shoved in the back seat of a car and my father told me, 'they are taking him somewhere to kill him.' How many little girls know about how babies are really made? Oh, and trust me! You _don't_ want to know!" She wrapped her arms around her legs, "Reading hurts my head. Writing is hard because my handwriting looks terrible. I cannot spell. Math boggles my mind! What am I to do? I have these horrible thoughts. No, I am not smart or wonderful. I wish I was beautiful like the women on T.V. I wish I had dark hair and skin like the pretty people," her eyes filled with tears.

Megamind couldn't talk, she had such a hard childhood but he would never have guessed. They reached the school and she ran off the bus. Tim and some of the older kids met Megamind at the doors, "What did you do to your little slave?" Tim asked.

Megamind ignored him and went inside, waiting for playtime to talk to her. He had already told her about his first memory of his planet and his escape from the black hole but he never knew her story. When playtime came, Sasha was the first one outside and Megamind fell behind the rest of the class. When he made it out she was nowhere to be found. He called for her but she was gone. He finally heard a rock fall from the roof of the building, when he turned he saw Sasha standing on the roof with her arms out like wings. She wasn't by the edge, she didn't look like she was going to jump but Megamind had no idea what went through her head. He climbed up and stood behind her, she must have heard him because she spoke, "I can fly."

"No you can't! Don't jump!" Megamind yelled as the wind picked up.

"Look at me, I am flying!" She spread her arms behind her and the wind whipped her dress to her skin.

"Please, let's get down! I don't want one of us to fall," He looked down the side and sat down.

Sasha looked back at him putting her arms down and turning to him, "What are you doing up here?" she looked down at her hands; there were scratches on her hands and feet from climbing the ladder. "The groundskeeper left the ladder out and I couldn't help climbing up here. I wanted to feel the wind," she sat down in front of him pulling his face to meet hers. "I would never jump, I know Tim would never catch me and you cannot fly. I am going to get us down before we get in trouble. Don't worry," she stood and helped him stand walking over to the ladder and turning him around, "Hold on tight, I will hold the top." He climbed down and she started to climb after him but her foot slipped and she fell straight to the ground landing on her feet. She smiled at Megamind who looked amazed, "That was awesome!" she said taking a step forward only to be covered in darkness.

Megamind caught her and carried her to the teacher, "she fell! Please do something!" His voice shook.

"It's her own fault for being on the roof like that," Tim said flouting near the school.

"You saw and you didn't save her?" Megamind shouted.

Tim's face bleached and he stammered, he didn't think of it that way. He backed up and the other children looked fearful of what happened to Sasha. She was again taken to the hospital and it was only a fractured tibia, a small fracture in the middle. She would heal in a few months, back to school in only a couple days. Megamind again blamed himself and Tim. He started his blue bomb that evening. The next week when she returned to school, her mother dropped her off at the door.

She rolled in the doors and smiled at everyone, "I am Wheelchair Girl! Here to save the day! Back up Metro Man!"

She shocked everyone by talking until the teacher realized she still had some pain meds in her system. "Who is Metro Man?" Tim asked slightly confused by the name.

"You silly! If you are going to be a good hero you need a good name. I mean Tim is nice and all but it is no 'Megamind.' I mean who would you choose to win a battle?" Sasha frowned, "Although, personality wise I would always choose Megamind over you. He is actually nice to everyone. I like that about him, if you were nice to me we could be friends too."

Tim couldn't believe she called him out. He wanted to be the most popular and the hero but he never realized if he couldn't be nice to the villain then he could never be the true good guy. Instead of bullying the two he decided he would just ignore them. As the weeks passed; she went from wheelchair to crutches to walking on a boot to nothing at all. Megamind completed the blue bomb and perfected it to explode on a time release or button push. He picked a day in the middle of April as the day to release it. When the day came he waited for Sasha to get out to the bus and sat the bomb up. He ran to the bus and it started to pull away as the class was covered in blue paint. Tim flew out the window and stuck his tongue out at them as he picked up the school and flew away.

"Early summer!" Sasha sighed putting her feet up.

"Did I do the right thing?" Megamind asked frowning as the school disappeared from sight.

Sasha sat up, "I don't know. I think you did what you wanted to. Maybe the fact that they were already building a new school with multiple classes and ages will help."

"They are?" Megamind asked.

"Yeah, your inventions have given the prison extra funding so they are building a school where the other was to accommodate all children, not just the super smart," the bus driver explained happily. He had a son who had to be home schooled because he couldn't afford to send him to the private school.

Megamind smiled. Maybe life at the new school would be different.

It took the summer, fall, winter, and half of spring to finish the new school. All the children were home schooled that year or in Megamind and Sasha's case tutored in prison. They started at the new school in third grade and would finish there in sixth. The junior high (Seventh to Eighth) was being built the next year in the next lot. A high school (Ninth to twelfth) would follow. Until the other schools were built they would hold classes in Metro City Elementary for every grade. Megamind actually took the rest of his elementary school life creating instead of destroying so his teachers actually liked him. Metro Man didn't attend class with him because of their history. In Metro City Junior High all that changed. Sasha discovered she wanted more friends, some female ones mostly and Megamind wanted a girlfriend.

**I hope I ended that well, I want Megamind to attend middle school and discover GIRLS! I hated how the movie cut off his childhood in elementary and then just jumped into his thirties or forties. I am going to give them some middle school problems. Please forgive me if I mess them up there. I have been a nanny recently and I hang out with my cousins and my best friend's cousins who are around elementary age but middle school was a long time ago. I don't talk to too many middle school students, or high school students for that matter. If you are going through that or went through it recently I welcome your opinions! I am also thinking about making Metro Man a year older than Megamind.**


End file.
